1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an apparatus for providing light through optical fibers and, more specifically, to an apparatus which utilizes more than one light source and at least two bundles of optical fibers to provide multiple patterns of light and colored light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use optical fibers and a light source to convey light to various locations. It is also known in the art to subject the ends of a bundle of these fibers to light filtered through a turning color wheel such that the light which is conveyed alternates in color. Similarly, if it is desired that different portions of the lighted object exhibit different colors simultaneously, it is known in the art to employ a plurality of bundles, each provided with its own light source through a color wheel. Each bundles' fibers are then distributed over the object to be lighted such that light is delivered accordingly. Each light source may also be provided its own color wheel.
The present invention differs from the above referenced inventions and others similar thereto in that these prior devices did not provide a separate lighting pattern for each bundle of optical fibers. The present invention uses a light governing disk which turns past and between at least two spaced apart and separate bundles of fibers and two spaced apart and separate light sources. The light governing disk is provided with multiple concentric tracks such that, for example, an inner track may present alternating colors and an outer track may present intermittent black bars to provide a twinkling effect. Due to the unique base structure and complementary bundle assembly, the light filtered from one light source through one track reaches only one bundle of optical fibers thereby generating a light pattern specific and unique to that bundle of fibers.
Objectives of the present invention include providing a simply constructed, sturdy device which allows a variety of light patterns to be employed simultaneously.